Warriors Of The Summoning
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Seeking a way to help Harry defeat Voldemort and his deatheaters, Harry and his friends begin a search which reveals a scroll of summoning. A way to call fighters of other worlds. SLASH
1. Chapter I

****

Title: Warriors Of The Summoning

****

Author: AeriasAWriter

****

Rating: M

****

Pairings: HP/HG/RW, F&GW/DM, 1x2, 3x4, 6x5, Virgil/Richie/Francis, G(K)xV, Zell/Irvine, Squall/Seifer, etc.

****

Warnings: Violence, cursing, slash, AU, Massive Xover (including Harry Potter, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, X-men, Static Shock, Final Fantasy VIII, The Fire's Stone, Danny Phantom, Yu Yu Hakashu, Lord of The Rings, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Trigun, Inuyasha)

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters involved within this story.

****

Summary: Seeking a way to help Harry defeat Voldemort and his deatheaters, Harry and his friends begin a search which reveals a scroll of summoning. A way to call fighters of other worlds.

Chapter I

Harry frowned as he pulled another dusty tome to him from the large stack beside him. He sighed and glanced at the others scattered throughout the book-filled room. The first of which his gaze came to rest on was Hermione. Now one of his two lovers, she was busy taking notes just a couple of shelves over and his eyes softened as he watched her for a couple of minutes. The girl's brow was furrowed in concentration as she jutted down some notes from the huge tome that laid spread out before her. She and Ron were set on helping him defeat Voldemort, he remembered how she had cried, long and hard, when he had told them the prophecy. It had torn her apart. And Ron. . .

He glanced over at their other lover, the red head for once duly pouring through a stack of books with not a single word about it being the middle of summer. Ron was the one that had held them at night when the dreams got too bad to sleep. He was their main well of strength, though many did not realize it. And Harry loved him dearly for that. It was hard enough to keep up his mask of the Savior in public, without him needing to be the strong one in his relationship. The Golden Trio knew that no matter what they had each other.

A soft cough caught Harry's attention and he glanced over at where Fred was pulling down another couple of books that looked promising. The red-headed twin was waving the dust away from his face as best as he could without dropping the books in his arms. He turned to add them to his twin's nearly gone stack before gathering some more for his own. The twins spoke quietly with one another for a moment while Harry's gaze moved on to the last figure a table away.

Draco Malfoy had, unexpectedly, proved to be one of the biggest surprises in the past couple of years when he had openly defied his father and joined the Light, along with all of the other Slytherins in his year. He even went so far as to publicly apologizing to the Golden Trio for being an arse over the years and, later in private, he admitted that he'd had a crush on the Weasley twins since his third year. Then two months later shocked everyone again by asking the twins for a date, which they accepted. Those three becoming a ménage à trios only three months later, two months after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally done the same.

Since then Draco had become close friends with the Golden Trio. And someone that Harry frequently talked to when he needed just a friend.

Harry thought for a moment and realized that his own trio had been together for almost six months. He smiled softly as he looked back down at his book again. He have to think of something good to give his lovers on their upcoming anniversary.

"I think I may have found something, Scarhead," Draco yelled across the Hogwarts library, startling Harry from his thoughts. All five of the other teenagers started before moving as one towards the grinning blond. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting down across the table from Draco while the Weasley twins flanked him.

"What'd you find, love?" Fred asked as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. The blond blushed prettily, but he quickly settled back against the older boy's chest. He pointed to the book on the large library table, looking down at it scan the page again.

"I found a Summoning Ritual that, while it may not directly lead to V-Voldemort's destruction, should give us more of a fighting chance. It will allow us to summon warriors that should be able to help us. The book doesn't say much other than the fighters summoned are the best suited to help our cause and that usually all of the forces brought forth are from other dimensions. Also something of note is that sometimes they pick up powers from our world while they are here. Like one once became a powerful seer before returning to his world and few others gained wizarding magic." Draco's brow furrowed slightly, "It- I didn't see this before when I read it, but the summoning requires a half pint of blood from each of the summoners. . . It's considered a dark ritual. . ."

Harry frowned, but shook his head, "That really doesn't matter any more. If it can help us against that monster than we should do it. I'm tired of all this bloody shit."

"Language Harry," Hermione tutted. "But I agree. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have already wiped out almost a twentieth of Europe's entire wizarding population. Also just last week when I was taking reports from our spies I talked to Professor Snape for a bit. He said that Voldemort seems to be planning something big and keeping it from everyone. Reportedly the only one that he seems to be talking to lately is Bellatrix."

"So the sooner we do this the better," Ron said quietly. Harry and Hermione wrapped their arms around the red head, who'd been much more intense, more serious since his parents' and Ginny's deaths. The twins shared a sad look and sighed. While they too were sad over their families deaths, Ron was worse. He was the only one that had been home at the time, had to watch them die. He'd been the only one to escape the Burrow alive that day and even then just barely.

"Tonight then," Draco's quiet voice broke the uneasy sorrow filled silence. "It should take Fred and George a couple of hours at most to gather everything we need, while Hermione and I set down the basic Summoners Circle, then Ron and Harry can fetch a quartz ritual blade and a large crystal vase for our blood. I know of a old unused classroom in the dungeons that should meet the requirements for the spell. It's right across from Snape's classroom and office."

"Let's do it," George said softly, speaking for the first time that night while taking the parchment that held the list of what was needed. The others nodded as they stood. Draco took the tome with him as he was pulled away by a determined Hermione towards where they planned on performing the ritual. Harry, Ron, and the twins headed towards the Great Hall then beyond it, out the front doors.

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

Several hours later found all of the teens back in the rather large classroom. Now dressed in pristine white robes and with a large chalk Summoners Circle almost completely encompassing the entire room, they began to prepare for the complex ritual. Hermione took a pint of blood from each one, using the ritual blade and the vase. The twins and Draco then made the difficult potion from their blood and the potion ingredients they had collected. It was held in the crystal vase and Harry and Ron traced the chalk Circle with the blood potion. When that was finished the six teenagers moved into their places.

"Just one last thing," Hermione said catching the others' attention, "Don't move out of your spots until I tell you that it's okay. You might get hurt or you could injure someone that we summon."

Making sure they all understood Hermione began the line of chanting, Harry was the first to start to copy her words, then Ron, Fred, George, and last Draco. The Summoners Circle started to faintly glow a pale red, pulsing with the rise and fall of the chanting words. As they neared to end of the ritual the circle began to glow brighter and brighter as they raised their arms skyward and started chanting louder. The light pulsed faster, until it became a continuous stream and exploded with the end of their chanting. The six teens threw their arms in front of their eyes and gasped. An aura of immense power filled the room, washing over them and the light faded.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright-"

"-here." The twins answered.

"I'm okay," Hermione's voice drifted to him, followed by Ron's gruff, "Yes."

"I believe that I'm in one piece." Draco said, "Hermione do you think it is fine to move about now?"

"If you can see already, sure. Wouldn't want to step on someone we want allied with us after all."

Draco chuckled, "Well then, I think I'll wait a moment until the spots disappear."

Then, not even two seconds later, Harry's gasp sounded through the almost silent room. He swallowed and turned towards Draco, "Uh, Draco, how many did that book say would be summoned by that ritual?"

Draco rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, gaping in disbelief, "It didn't, except to say that there'd be as many as could or should be brought. . . Oh, Merlin, where are we going to do with them all?"

The bodies of almost forty beings lay scattered within the Summoners Circle. Hermione crouched down nest to a slim man dressed in a business suit with large white wings and blond hair, "First thing we do is house them wherever there's room. Which shouldn't be to hard as this is a magical castle." His face proved to be very pleasing as the teenage witch tilted his head towards the group. "Oh, dear, he looks like one of those angels that my grandmother always talked about when she tried to get me to go to the muggle church with her."

"There's thirty-six of them," Fred said as he finished counting, "And almost half of them look our age or younger."

"Maybe it was a mistake?" Harry asked looking over at Draco. Who then shook his head before he nudged over a boy with messy brown hair onto his back, his green tank slipping up to show well developed muscles covered in faint white scars. Ron walked between the unconscious forms stopping to study one then another, quietly accessing them.

"No, these kids are fighters. They have just as much right to be here as we do. And Harry don't forget that you've been fighting Voldemort almost as long as you've been alive. It'd be hypocritical of you to say anything about them being warriors," Draco said.

"Hey! Do you think any of them have magic or powers?" George asked, using his wand to flip over those who were lying face down. He flipped another, "Hey Hermione looks like you won't be the only female here anymore. Here's a girl over here and I'd say she's about your age. Kinda pretty if you like that sort of thing, has a crown on through."

Hermione sighed, "Lovely. We've kidnapped royalty. Good thing her people can't get here or they'd probably kill us."

"Look on the bright side, Herm, she's probably a magic user too. It's not like she's overly buff or carrying any noticeable weapons," Harry pointed out as he stood over her limp form. The brunette witch nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, that's true I guess. Are there anymore girls?" She looked over those that lay unconscious on the floor and pulled out her wand, starting to cast various diagnostic spells.

"There are some guys that look like girls, but I don't think there are anymore females," Ron said quietly as he walked back towards Hermione. "I don't think they're all from the same world either. And you know all those muggle fairytales you were telling me about?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione looked up at Ron surprised. "Why?"

"There's a guy at that end that looks like how they described an elf. He's even carrying a bow and quiver of arrows."

"What!" Hermione craned her neck as Harry also turned in the direction Ron was pointing. The girl's jaw dropped as she laid eyes on the undoubtedly most gorgeous being she'd ever seen before. The elf had a ethereal supernatural glow to his skin and long golden locks that if he were standing would probably reach well down his back.

"Well, he is quite the looker isn't he?" Harry muttered, eyeing the form appreciatively. Then he sighed, turning back to the others, "Well, I think we should start waking them up and take names or whatever else they'll give us."

Draco nodded, "If we're going to ask them for help, we'll need to know what they can do. But where do we start?"

"Why don't you just wake the girl? She's the only one that we're pretty sure is a magic user," Fred said as he pulled Draco into his arms. Hermione made a slight noise of agreement before casting an envenerate on the slim girl.

TBC. . .

AN: As someone may have noticed, I haven't posted anything in a while and I promise that there is a good reason for this. I didn't have reliable internet access. Since the last time I posted. I've moved, twice actually, I've gotten a job, my family's truck was wrecked, my mother's purse was stolen, we went with out electricity for a few weeks, and was stabbed in the back by a couple of my sister's ex-friends. So you can tell that life's been busy. But hopefully I'll be able to post again on a more regular basis. And as always, feedback is welcomed. I'm always hoping to improve after all.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Chandra felt herself waking up. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see six pairs of unfamiliar eyes staring down at her. Then it rushed back, the void that had sucked her up as she'd tried to reach Darvish and Aaron. These people were probably the ones that did that. A rush of fear hit her and she gasped.

"Ahhhh!" The girl sat up and scuttled backwards, away from these strangers. "Who are you? What do you want with me? If you took me to Ransom my husband won't stand for it!"

"Husband?"

Chandra looked at the brunette girl across from her who had a friendly look on her face, "Yes, my husband, Prince Darvish of Cisali. Now why was I brought here?"

The six teens exchanged glances, before the dark haired boy answered, "To help us save our world. That was the nature of the spell we cast, to bring us those who could and would help us defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Dark Lord?"

"An evil Wizard that is killing off muggles, non-magic people, left and right. You see Harry there," The red haired young man pointed at the dark haired boy, "He's strong enough magically to defeat him, but Voldemort has an army of Death Eaters, his followers, and with only so much we can do, we desperately needed help. So when we found a way to Summon help, we jumped at the chance. We just didn't expect so many to appear."

Chandra followed their gazes and noticed for the first time all of the bodies laying around her. Two of which were very familiar to her. She practically jumped to her feet and hurried over to Darvish's side. She felt the eyes of her summoners on her back as she brushed Darvish bangs back, but he was fine as far as she could tell. She then turned over Aaron onto his back and gave him the once over as well.

"Do you know them?" The one they had called Harry asked her.

"Yes, that one is my husband Darvish. And this is Aaron, my husband's lover, and a very dear friend of mine." Chandra looked up at them and saw them all give her bewildered looks. She didn't care though as she continued speaking. "Darvish and I had an arranged marriage. He was already in love with Aaron before we were wed. They are the only real friends I've ever had. . . Nothing's wrong with them so why won't they wake up?"

"Would you be more comfortable if we woke them up?" Chandra once more looked into the kind face of the brunette girl and nodded. "Alright. I'll wake them then."

Chandra watched with interest as the girl pulled a stick from her sleeve and waved it over first Aaron, then Darvish while muttering something. She then replaced the stick in her sleeve and Darvish groaned. Aaron blinked and sat up wincing slightly, taking in the room he was instantly alert. He moved between the six teenagers and Chandra, who was helping Darvish up, his first instinct was to defend his family.

"Aaron, wait. I don't think they'll try to hurt us. Here, help me with Darvish, he seems to have been hit harder than either of us." The ginger-head young man gave the teens an unreadable look and turned to help the sore Darvish stand.

"Excuse me," Hermione stepped forward and touched Chandra's upper arm. She pulled a vial from her pocket and placed it in Chandra's hand, "Here. It's a muscle relaxant. It'll get rid of the soreness, and it's also good for bruises."

Chandra nodded, but still she muttered a detection spell over it first. When nothing harmful came up she drank a third of the vial, helped Darvish drink a third and told Aaron to drink the last of it. Within seconds her body began to feel better as her muscles were soothed by the potion. She also noticed Aaron straightening a little and Darvish nodded in approval.

"Nine Above, that stuff worked wonderfully, Miss. . ."

"Hermione Granger. And the boys are Harry Potter," She began to point them out as she spoke, "Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. I want to thank you for not just automatically attacking us when you woke up. We are only trying to save our world from Voldemort."

"Hermione don't you think we should go ahead and wake the others first? We could then explain it all at once, I don't think I could stand to have to run through everything more than once." Harry spoke quietly as Ron pulled him into a protective embrace.

"Actually, 'Mione, I don't think I could either," Ron said softly. Chandra watched them closely as pain flashed through their eyes and she knew that if she'd caught it than Aaron saw it clear as the noontime sun. Then the platinum blond, Draco she recalled, spoke up with a suggestion.

"Harry, how about you and I cast a calming charm over the room. Then we can wake them all up. It'll help them keep their heads as they begin to realize that we have just yanked them out of their own worlds."

"A calming charm?" Chandra asked, "What is that?"

Hermione smiled, "It's quite simple rea-"

A hand covered her mouth then another hand covered that. The twins grinned sheepishly at Chandra, "A calming charm is basically just a little spell-"

"-cast over a certain room to keep the environment-"

"-soothing, therefore allowing those within this room-"

"- to keep from having their mind overwhelmed by-"

"-anger, sorrow, and/or fear. And sorry-"

"-about cutting off Hermione, but we didn't want-"

"-to have to listen to enough magical theory-"

"-to fill in the silence for the next four hours," Fred finished as Aaron, Chandra, and Darvish stared at the twins in bewilderment. Hermione pulled away from them and swatted at the two mischievous red heads while she tried to scold them as the other three teens laughed at the expression on her face.

"Maybe your people was right about twins sharing one soul, Dar," Aaron said softly. It was the first time that Aaron and spoken since they'd woken in the strange stone room Chandra noticed. George overheard Aaron and chuckled.

"Well, some twins share a soul, but not all of them. Most pairs actually don't. It's usually only magical twins that share souls, quite literally being their twin's other half."

"That does makes sense. My younger siblings are twins but I've still never seen them do that. Not that I've seen them much since they joined the priesthood of the Fourth." Darvish said and Aaron shuddered. Chandra placed a hand on Aaron's back under the teens curious gaze, Darvish continued with a slight explanation, "In our countries in our world, it's believed that there are nine gods and one goddess. The goddess is in control of death's underworld, thus she is the One Below. The other nine are all her sons, the Nine Above, and are simply called the First, the Second, the Third, the Fourth, and so on. The Fourth is the god of Justice. Aaron was a thief for about five years and was caught once, that was how we met matter of fact, but he was taken to be 'entertained' by the twins in the chamber of the fourth. He still has scars from before I rescued him."

Hermione looked appalled as glanced back up at Harry, but didn't say anything. Ron had stiffened behind Harry, but the green-eyed boy only nodded in understanding. Draco cleared his throat loudly, "Yes, well, we should get to it Harry. It's already almost ten and we still have to wake everyone else, explain the basics and assign sleeping quarters to everyone."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said as he pulled his wand out of it's holster. The two seventeen year olds walked to the middle of the room and quickly cast their most powerful calming charms over the room as everyone watched. Chandra was amazed as a feeling of contentment and peace filtered over her, even Aaron's stance relaxed.

"Here let me get you chairs," Hermione smiled at them and conjured comfortable seats for all three of them. "Who knows how long it'll take to get everyone up to speed. And Chandra, I look forward to talking with you further. Especially seeing as you and I are the only girls here."

Chandra glanced around then back at Hermione, "I didn't even realize that, but thank you."

"Of course," the brunette witch smiled.

"Hey, 'Mione come on and help us wake them up!" Fred called from across the room. Hermione looked over and nodded.

"Coming!" She turned back to the other three, "I'll be right over there if you need something okay."

The princess continued to watch her as she waited for them to nod before heading towards the guys. The witch listened in as they agreed to just wake them one at a time and ask them to wait until everyone was awake for general explanations. Their conversation reaching them over the deathly silent room. Hermione knelt next to a pale boy with black hair, he was wearing a blue and white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. She quietly murmured the spell as she ran her wand over him.

TBC. . .


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Danny came awake with a pretty brunette girl, maybe a couple of years older than him, leaning over him. He sat up with a groan and she put a vial of liquid to his lips. He lifted a hand to push it back, but she insisted that he drink it, saying it would take away the soreness. He swallowed then gagged almost violently, but managed to keep it down. A cough to his left sounded like he wasn't the only one drinking something that tasted like rotten eggs, sweaty gym socks, and toxic waste mixed together. But it worked as his body suddenly felt better than it had in ages, almost like magic.

"Egh, what's in that?"

"It's probably better that you don't know," the girl chuckled and he noticed that she had a British accent. Danny got to his feet and looked around the room. He took in the bodies, those that were lying face up on the floor and those being helped up by others. Another boy with blond hair began to cough a few feet over.

"Looks like a natural disaster recovery area, 'cept I've never seen anyone with wings or pointed ears like that before. What's going on around here?" He looked back at the girl beside him. She smiled sadly and pushed him into a chair that hadn't been there before.

"It's a long story and we'll explain everything as soon as we wake everyone up. If you can wait just a moment, you'll hear it all then we'll give you a room."

"Alright, I can wait, but where did this chair come from?" He glanced around the room. "I know it wasn't here before!"

Danny was startled when she started to giggle again, "I conjured it. I'm a witch and my name is Hermione Granger."

"What!" The blue eyed fourteen year old stared up at her in disbelief. "But magic's not real. It can't be because. . . well, I guess most people don't believe in ghosts either and I'm a halfa so I don't have any room to talk. Dude, you're a witch! That's cool! A little creepy and strange, but cool! I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

Hermione laughed and simply said, "I've gotta help the others now. I'll talk to you more tomorrow if I can."

Danny watched as she approached another teen off to the other side of him. She waved a wand that he hadn't noticed before over the limp boy with black hair pulled tightly back in a short ponytail and slanted eyes of the Chinese. The boy was quicker to sit up and backed away from her. Danny couldn't hear what she said, but she talked quietly and gently all the while holding onto a vial she had pulled from her pocket. It was, he realized, the same thing she'd given him. The Chinese boy didn't look as if he needed it though as he glanced around the room. He moved towards another teen about five feet over and saying something, shook his shoulder.

Hermione shook her head and moved over as well, moving her wand again that boy awoke and the first one stared at her in shock. Danny chuckled at his expression, but stood from his chair and walked over to the brunette girl.

"Hey, Hermione, do you mind if I help, or can I even do anything you might need? I don't feel like just sitting and being useless, watching you help everyone." Danny's voice caught the other two's attention and all three looked over at him.

"Sure, could you tell them that this potion isn't a poison and that I'm just trying to help them," Hermione motioned to the two teens. Danny noticed that the second one she'd woken up had brown hair with gravity defying bangs that covered one of his dark green eyes.

"That's the same thing you gave me when you woke me up right." She nodded and he continued, "Then, nah, that's not poison, I think this is the best I've felt in some time. All the soreness went away."

"See!" Hermione took a gulp of the vial and held it out to the Chinese boy. He took the vial and shared a glance with the other boy then turned back to look Danny up and down.

He turned back to the girl, "Then you'll wake the other three I've pointed out, correct?"

"Of course, but I want to make sure you take some of this first. Like I said, I'm just trying to help everyone needs to take a little. It restores the energy lost in the transfer-"

"Enough, woman, I'll take it," he glanced over at the other boy, who stared back without a word, "And so will he."

Danny chuckled at Hermione's expression as the Chinese boy drank about a fourth of what was left, then handed it over to the other teen who drank about the same amount. Hermione nodded and made for the next teen, a slim brunette with a long braid of hair. She waved her wand over him as the other two watched her closely.

"Hey, guys, chill out. She did well enough waking you up, your buddy will be fine." Danny was startled as the brunette opened his eyes which almost immediately landed on the Chinese boy.

"Hey, Wu-man, did you catch the i.d. of that mobile suit that hit me?"

"Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! It's Wufei! Wufei! It's not that diffic-" He suddenly paused and looked over at the curious Hermione, then back at Danny. The halfa just raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the boy with the braid, now identified as Maxwell, who suddenly realized that others were there. His violet eyes swept over them then the room which seemed a little more lively with less people covering the floor, and Danny realized that more chairs were out than before.

"Well, hi there, don't mind him. He's always like that," Maxwell said cheerfully, "I'm Duo Maxwell, I run I hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Danny Fenton, pleased to meet you," he shook hands with Duo.

"Hermione Granger, now, Mr. Maxwell, if I may will you please drink about half of what's left of this," she held out the vial, but he glanced at the other two first. They both nodded slightly to his amazement. He studied it for a moment more then downed his portion. He shuddered then straightened, getting to his feet.

"Wow, that some miracle stuff. Wu-man, you think we could lift a couple of cases of that to take with us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Wufei snorted. Danny decided then and there that he liked this teen.

"How about we just move on to wake the next one, hmm?" Hermione said as she also stood and walked the couple of feet to another messy haired brunette when the one with a braid touched her shoulder. He chuckled as he pulled her towards the blond on the other side.

"I think it's best if you wake Quat first before try waking the Perfect Soldier. It's just a suggestion of course but it really would be for your own safety. Not to mention Tro over there is probably wants nothing more than his little blond back in his arms, ya know."

Danny turned wide eyes on the taller, silent teen who only stared back at him, not letting any emotion slip into his eyes. The young ghost boy then accepted it as he had everything else so far, deciding that maybe it was all for the best to do so. He then nodded to the teen and turned back to Hermione who had simply shrugged and knelt to the small form, waving her wand to wake him again. The silent teen took the vial from Hermione and helped the blond sit up. He then gently tilted the vial into his mouth, getting him to drink it. The blond drank the rest but started coughing almost immediately afterwards. The silent teen merely helped him stand up as he looked around the busy room with wide eyes.

"Where are we? I just remember a wave of desperation and need, the strongest I've ever felt before, hit me before I lost consciousness. How did we get here?" He looked up at the brunette that had placed an arm around his waist, but he just looked towards Hermione much to Danny's amusement.

"I'm Hermione Granger and everything will be explained momentarily. We're just waking everyone up first. But are you an empath?" she looked at him with an eager expression, "I've read about them, but I never thought that I'd get to meet one. They're so rare in our world that we may get one every two or three centuries only."

The blond looked at her surprised for a moment than began to chuckled, "Please, Miss. Granger, calm down. It couldn't possibly be all that exciting to you. And I'm not the strongest by any stretch. Now what on earth did you mean by your world?"

Hermione blushed to the amusement of the others, though they were all also confused by what Hermione had let slip. Danny stepped up at her left side, realizing that she reminded him strongly of his older sister, Jazz. He wanted to say so suddenly, but she was already speaking again, ". . .Well, I- I mean, it's difficult to explain, but it will be, just please be patient. Now, how about I go ahead and wake up your other friend."

Danny could have swore that she'd somehow teleported to the last boy's side, the other four surrounded him and Duo asked for Hermione to give him the vial that she'd slipped from pocket. When she went to wake him, Duo motioned for her to wait and poured a bit of the potion down his throat then rubbed it to help him drink it. He smiled mischievously at the brunette girl and she rolled her eyes, waving her wand over him. As the last boy woke, Duo suddenly pounced him, smashing their mouths together. The blond teen giggled as Danny gawked in shock, but the one called Wufei rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

Finally, the last teen pushed Duo away and looked everything around him over. He glared at Hermione and Danny until they took a step back with bewildered looks. He then turned to the others after he'd stood, "Status report."

"Units 02, 03, 04, and 05 are functional, location unknown, no hostile units." Wufei said as Danny watched, feeling more and more confused. Hermione glanced over them and shrugged, turning to move on to the next body. Danny took only a split second to decide to follow her instead of watching over the others as they seemed to be speaking some kind of advanced army jargon. His steps echoed behind him and Hermione shot him a small smile as she knelt next to an older man. He seemed to be in his twenties, a strange visor was over his eyes, but his hair was a dark reddish brown and he had a strong profile. He obviously was someone who worked out often as he was fairly built. Hermione waved her wand over him and the only indication that he'd actually woke up was the moan that slipped from his lips.

"Here drink a bit of this and you'll be right as rain," Hermione said as he sat up. He turned to look her over than glanced up at Danny who was standing back a bit.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that will take away the soreness in your muscles," she answered. His head cocked to the side at that but she just patiently sat back and waited. Danny snickered at her expression of daring before turning to the other guy.

"Just take a sip, that stuff works really well. And if you feel anything like I did when I woke up then you definitely want to take it. I felt like I'd been hit by a speeding car or something," Danny said, a smile on his face. The man just shook his head and swallowed a mouthful, grimacing as he handed the vial back to the young witch.

"Who are you? And where are we?" He asked looking from Hermione to Danny and back again.

"I'm Danny Fenton. And as to you second question, I don't know either. I was just one of the first ones that was wakened."

Hermione sighed, "And I'm Hermione Granger, but everything with be explained in a few moments. It looks like the boys finished waking everyone else up and are just waiting for me."

She excused herself and wove her way to the middle of the room. Danny then noticed that every chair that had appeared was turned towards the center. He just shrugged looking back up at the taller man standing beside him.

"So who are you?" Danny asked curiously.

"Scott Summers, nice to meet you," he answered politely even while glancing about the large stone room. "I think I see a couple of people I know actually, over on the other side of the room. . . uh, if you want you can come meet them with me."

Danny smiled, "Sure, I haven't seen anyone that I know yet. That's if there is anyone here that I would know."

They slipped through the crowd easily enough, stopping beside a handsome man with auburn hair and black and red eyes that looked down at him with amusement. Of the other two standing there, one was an older man that had a feral air around him, a strange hair cut with sideburns and more hair than Danny had ever seen on one man he looked to be stiffing the air for some reason he couldn't fathom. And the other one, Danny's jaw dropped as the slim young man turned bright blue eyes on him. Those eyes were set in the most gorgeous face the teen had ever seen before and framed with soft golden locks, but behind him was a pair of large white feathered wings.

Scott exchanged greetings with the other men, and turned towards Danny again. "Danny, these are my friends. The one there is Remy LeBeau, but he's also know as Gambit. The next one is Logan, also called Wolverine. And this is Warren Worthington the III. Just call him Angel, he won't mind much."

The young halfa smiled brightly, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Danny Fenton, sometimes called Ghost Boy." He paused startled, "I have no clue why I just said that."

Scott's eyebrow moved upwards over the top of his visor, but the one called Logan was the one to speak up.

"Why would you be called Ghost Boy, kid?"

"Uh, well, because. . . I, well, that's to say. . . I mean, uh, no reason." Danny nervously scratched his head, with a shaky grin on his face. The others didn't look like they believed him much. Danny's face fell, "Look I can't say. If it ever got back to my parents, my dad would probably dissect me or my mom would set one of her gadgets on me."

Scott turned to Danny and sighed, "If you're a mutant we won't tell anyone."

"A mutant?" Danny blinked, "What the heck's that?"

Warren and Remy exchanged a shocked look as Scott's brow furrowed and Logan snarled, "What do you mean 'what's a mutant'? Ain't you been watching the news kid? Everyone knows what mutants are, evolving humans. That's why they try to lock us and keep track of us so bad."

"Evolving humans? I've never heard of them before. The only thing I ever hear about anymore is all the damage ghosts do to my town when they manage to leave the ghost zone. If there'd ever been anything about mutants on the news, Sam would've told me something . She's always leading protests against 'simple minded bigots' and stuff like that." Danny said thoughtfully. "But I know I'm not one of th-"

"Everyone! Excuse me! I know you all have questions, so we'll be answering those now," Danny turned towards the center of the room where a platform had appeared and Hermione was speaking. He noticed that there was also three red-heads who were obviously related, a platinum blond who had the air of one that was privileged and knew it, and a dark haired boy with a strange scar on his forehead. It was the last one that caught Danny's eye. He was the smallest boy there though taller than Hermione and looked younger than the others, but he was different. It wasn't something he could place his finger on, but he wasn't the only one that seemed to sense it. This last one was special somehow.

"Alright, now, to start with this is not your world. All of you have been summoned from your worlds by a spell we have performed here tonight." The blond said as his eyes swept over the room. Suddenly everyone seemed to realize what that meant, because they all started to talk at once. Then abruptly as the chatter started it stopped as the blond held a stick, no wand he thought, over the crowd. "Please keep questions for the end. This is a rather long story and you need to know everything so you'll have to listen closely. Now I'll take the silencing charm off all of you, but please pay attention."

Danny sighed and sat in one of the empty chairs as he settled in for their explanation.

TBC. . .


	4. Chapter IV

AN: Mostly this chapter is a recap of Harry's life, so if you want you can go ahead and skip down to the bottom of the chapter where it goes into over things.

Chapter IV

Draco waved his wand and looked back to Harry, who sighed and stepped to the front. He glanced over the upturned faces of the summoned beings, most sitting while a few stubbornly stood, and began.

"First, let's get our names out of the way. I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Ron Weasley. We are wizards, or in Hermione's case, a witch. We are in Hogwarts, a school for young wizards and witches, but it's summer break here. I tell you this now, because afterwards you'll each be assigned a room here in the castle and it could be dangerous for you to wander the school as it's very much a magical entity and almost anything can happen within its walls. Such as one of you disappearing to never be seen again. It has happened before.

"Now, back to why you were brought here. We are in need of help. Our world is at war and we are in danger of losing. But let me start at the beginning. About a thousand years ago, there were four very powerful wizards and witches who decided to create a school together in which to teach wizarding children magic away from muggles, non-magic people. They were: Godric Gryffindor known for his brave deeds and chivalry, Helga Hufflepuff known for her loyalty and hard work, Rowena Ravenclaw known for her intelligence and knowledge, and Salazar Slytherin known for his cunning and driving ambition. They together founded Hogwarts the very school we stand in and in turn came to be known as the founders. Their names became legend in our society. Now sometime later, Slytherin decided that muggleborns, magical children born into non-magic families, shouldn't be allowed to attend this school. He was later exiled from the school by the other founders. Slytherin, before he disappeared, vowed that one day his heir would return to cleanse the world of the 'muggle filth'.

"Then a little more than fifty years ago the last descendant of Slytherin, a young witch met a muggle man. She later became pregnant by him, but when she revealed to him that she was a witch he left her. The witch was broken hearted. She went on to bear a son, whom she named Tom Marvolo Riddle after his father. She then died leaving him to be sent to an orphanage where he grew up abused and alone as the other children quickly came to believe that he was strange and a freak. On his eleventh birthday he received a letter saying that he was accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sorted into Slytherin house and studied hard, becoming one of the top students, a model child to be looked up to. Then summer came and he begged to be allowed to stay within the wizarding world, but he was denied. Summer after summer he was sent back to the orphanage. He came to learn of his heritage and began to despise all muggles. He vowed to follow the ways of his ancestors and in his last year here he used his ability to speak parseltongue, the language of the snakes, which those of the Slytherin line is known for having, to release a basilisk into the school. One girl was killed, before Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school now, started suspecting him and he framed a younger student who was then expelled.

"When he later finished school he took on the name Lord Voldemort and began to master all of the darkest of magics as he traveled the world, including the three Unforgivables. Those I'll explain tomorrow. However he returned to England and began to raise support among the purebloods, wizards with long lines of wizarding ancestors, against muggles and muggleborns. His followers took on the name Death Eaters and his first reign of terror began. It lasted for a few years until a prophecy was made.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….

"Voldemort managed to receive part of the prophecy from one of his death eaters that had heard the beginning of it before being kicked out of the place it was being said. Dumbledore was the one it was told to. He discovered that there were only two wizarding children that it could apply to and he urged their families to hide. One family, the Potters, decided to hide using the Fidelus Charm, it's a charm that can hide anything as long as the secret keeper doesn't reveal the location of those under the charm. And the secret can not be forcibly taken from the keeper. The Potters decided to switch the secret keeper at the last moment without telling anyone. They led everyone to believe it was Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend, when they had made it another friend, Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately they choose wrong. The very friend they had entrusted their lives to was a spy for Voldemort and led him straight to them." Harry paused and swallowed before continuing.

"October 31, 1981, Voldemort attacked the young family's home. As Lily Potter ran with their child, James tried to hold Voldemort off and died in the struggle under a killing curse. He followed Lily and cornered her before she and her year old son could escape. She begged for her son's life, but was also killed with the killing curse. The Dark Lord than turned his wand on the child and cast a final killing curse only to have it reflect from the toddler and rip his soul from his body. Voldemort however did not die, he was only weakened and now bodiless. The child however was left with only a single mark, a lightening bolt on his forehead, and was from that day on called the boy who lived."

He paused as more than one person gasped. Hermione and Ron both reached out to hold his hands, squeezing them tightly as he gathered his composure once more.

"However, Sirius was still believed to be the secret keeper. He had figured it out too late and searched for Peter. He cornered him in the middle of a muggle lined street. But before he could speak, Peter started to yell out that he had betrayed the Potters and everyone turned to watch them. Sirius went to stun Peter but the traitor held his wand behind his back and blew up the street killing thirteen muggles. Cutting off the tip of his finger he changed into his animagus shape, a rat, and disappeared down a sewer. Leaving Sirius to be captured and sent to Azkaban prison without a trial, which is patrolled by dementors. These creatures feed on the prisoners emotions, leaving them to face all of their worst memories over and over. Many go insane after a short while.

"The boy-who-lived was now without his parents and his godfather. Dumbledore placed the child with his mother's sister. But what no one knew was his aunt and uncle hated anything out of the normal and were horrified to find the toddler on their steps. So for the next ten years he grew up abused and unwanted with no friends, his room the cupboard under the stairs. Neglected and starved, he watched his cousin grow spoiled and fat. Then one day he received a letter, but his uncle took it before he could read it. After that he was moved into his cousin's second bedroom.

"The letters kept coming though as his uncle kept destroying them one after another. Finally his uncle took the family out to an island without any other people on it. That is were he at last received his Hogwarts letter with Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper, delivered it himself. The boy learned that night that he was a wizard and that his family had kept this from him, telling him that his parents had died in a car accident.

"But when he reached Hogwarts he realized that he was being idolized by the wizarding world, a hero for something he didn't remember and had no control of. He came to hate it. Even in Hogwarts, however, he wasn't safe. His first year, he had to save a friend form a mountain troll that had been let into the school and prevent the philosopher's stone from falling to the hands of his Voldemort-possessed Defense Professor. Second year, he had to defeat the 16-year-old version of Riddle imprinted in a diary, kill a sixty foot basilisk, save two of his friends, and deal with a Professor that didn't really know anything about Defense. Third year, he finally met a former friend of his parents who was a werewolf named Remus Lupin, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban so dementors were sent to Hogwarts to protect the school from someone who they thought would be trying to kill the boy. It wasn't until the end of the year that it was discovered that his best friend's pet rat was in reality Peter Pettigrew and Sirius was trying to protect his godson and prove his innocence. But the traitor managed to escape and Remus Lupin resigned after everyone found out he was a werewolf.

"The fourth year it only got worse, Hogwarts hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Goblet of Fire was to choose one name from each of the participating schools with only the seventh years entering their names. But when the names were spat out there was a fourth name, the boy-who-lived found himself in the middle of one of the most dangerous competitions in the wizarding world. This tournament consisted of three events. It was during the last one that it came to a head. He and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, grabbed the trophy at the same time and was transported to a graveyard where he watched Cedric be killed with the unstoppable killing curse by Peter Pettigrew. He was than tied to a headstone and his blood forcibly taken to use in a ritual to give Voldemort a body and allowed him to get past the boy's protection from his mother that had previously not allowed him to touch the boy without burning himself. The boy then had to duel Voldemort and barely escaped with his life, taking back the lifeless body of his classmate. Then he discovered that the Defense Professor was a fraud who had been using polyjuice potion, a shape shifting draught, all year long with the real person he was supposed to be locked away in his trunk. And that man was really an agent of Voldemort's. He was then sent back to his family with no contact from his friends for the summer."

Harry swallowed as his throat threatened to close and he was felt like trembling, but he wouldn't allow himself to do so. Hermione offered to take over the story and Harry nodded almost imperceptivity. Hermione squeezed his hand again and began to speak, her voice calm and clear.

"Towards the end of that summer, the boy-who-lived and his cousin were attacked by dementors. But he was able to protect both of them. When he returned to Hogwarts for his fifth year he was more volatile. He was more alone than ever as he was called liar and murderer by those who had once called him friend. The masses that had worshipped him as them Savior and hero, turning on him as the Minister of Magic denied the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater followers. And he began to dream of Voldemort's meetings with his followers, his scar becoming a latent connection with the one who had caused it. All the while the Ministry tried to belittle him in anyway possible even to the point of an official being appointed as the new Defense Professor to watch him while he was in school. Her name was Dolores Umbridge and she put him down every chance she got, punishing him for anything and everything she could make up an excuse for. That's when the dreams came, dreams that Voldemort had captured Sirius and was torturing him within the Ministry of Magic. So he and five of his friends left the school, heading to the Ministry.

"They arrived in the dead of night, entering the Ministry they found their way into the hall of prophecies where they found themselves in a trap with twelve Death Eaters waiting for them. The boy-who-lived was forced to retrieve a prophecy from a shelf, but he began to fight against the Death Eaters. Together the six friends managed to take out most of the dark wizards and destroy the prophecy to keep it from Voldemort. Then when only the boy and one of his friends was left standing, Dumbledore and his organization, the Order of the Phoenix, showed up to protect the teens. Sirius charged in to protect his godson once more when he was confront by Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin and Voldemort's most loyal servant. They dueled when one of Bellatrix's spells knocked Sirius through the Veil, a gateway to the dead. And the boy watched someone die for a second time, but this time instead of a classmate he barely knew it was his godfather. Dumbledore dueled Voldemort before he and Bellatrix escaped. The students were returned to the school and the Headmaster took the boy-who-lived into his office and told him of the prophecy and its contents. The boy was furious that Dumbledore had not told him sooner so he could be trained for what laid ahead. That he had never been told anything and ignored since the end of the Tournament the previous year. He was then returned to his family once more.

"Then that summer he studied none stop and withdrew into a brooding young man as he began to train himself, in body, mind, and soul. He focused on becoming more aware of himself and his magic, hoping to increase and improve his abilities. This year would be unlike any before it as he returned to Hogwarts only to find that one of his friends, a girl named Luna Lovegood, had been murdered during the summer along with her father. And another of his friends, a boy named Neville Longbottom who had been the other choice for the prophecy, had been dragged to another country across the ocean by his terrified family after they too had been attacked. He demanded immediately that the families of his other three friends be moved to a hidden and safe location. The family of one of his friends was sent to a house of which only the headmaster knew of. But the other family refused to leave their home, only choosing to upgrade and strengthen the wards around it.

"Voldemort's followers attacked randomly until the Winter holidays. His best friend and his sister went home to their parents expecting to see their other five brothers in a couple of days. That night Voldemort and a team of his best Death Eaters broke the wards and put up their own. The family was t-trapped," Hermione paused and cleared her throat while Ron stiffly stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She continued, "They were able to take down some of the Death Eaters before becoming overwhelmed. The parents watched as both of their children were tortured. Then they in turn were killed as their children watched helplessly from across the room. All the while they taunted the children, spoke of how different things would have been if they had never involved themselves with the precious boy-who-lived.

"Suddenly there was a flash of light outside and most of them left to investigate. The two teens saw this as a chance to escape and had portkeys, an object that with a trigger word or touch can take you to a predetermined destination, back to the great hall of Hogwarts. They just needed to reach the edge of the Death Eater wards to activate them. The boy called the attention of the remaining three to himself as the girl got a hand free and slipped it behind her until she found a wand, her mother's wand. She stunned one and killed the second before they realized what was happening and her brother knocked the last into a wall to hit his head. She hurriedly untied her older brother and he also armed himself before they ran for it. They almost made it when they came under fire from Death Eaters coming towards them. And then just as they reached the edge of the enemy wards the girl was engulfed in the bright green light of the killing curse as her brother watched horrified. He caught her before she could fall and triggered his portkey, landing in the middle of the Hogwarts great hall as dinner was ending.

"After that many of the other students had their families withdraw them from the school and transferred elsewhere, hoping that they could avoid their own downfall the next time the Dark Lord sought to end the boy-who-lived. All of this happened within the last seven months. Between the deaths and withdrawals, where there once was about three hundred students there is now only about fifty still enrolled in this school. Of those fifty about twenty of them are children of Death Eaters that refused to go home and turned their backs on the Dark Lord, which means they must remain here or else face death if they leave the grounds. The Dark Lord does not look lightly on those he views as traitors."

Hermione stopped there as she looked around taking in the disbelieving expressions, but looked back at Draco who nodded and stepped forward. He waited for Harry and Ron to also move back before calling attention to himself.

TBC. . .


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

"Now that they have given you an outline of the situation there is only a few more really important things that need to be discussed, all but one will have to wait until tomorrow however. . . There may be a side effect from you presence in a world not your own." He paused a moment vaguely uncomfortable under the looks some of the summoned beings were giving him. But he straightened and continued, "You may pick up abilities that can be found in this world. Of previous summonings recorded, a man gained the beast speaker power, another man became very powerful seer, and a woman became a metamorphmagus, a shape shifter. There were quite a few others that found themselves with some magic ability, able to wield wands to do spells. I wouldn't be to surprised if one or more of you started having bouts of accidental magic within the next few days. But. . . I do not know what will happen to these powers once you return to your worlds. You may keep them or they may change or you might even loose them. We don't have any records of these things so it's an unknown. But anything you could do in your worlds you should still be able to do here.

"We just ask that you be honest with us about your abilities so that we can make sure that you don't get in over your head somewhere down the road. Ron especially will need to know as he is the one in charge of strategy and will need to know how best to deploy you in combat situations if you agree to help us."

Fred touched Draco shoulder and showed the room the enchanted paper and quill he held before explaining with a slight smile to the room in general. "If I could, I'd like to just take down your names, any titles or stations or information as well if you wish, and we'll begin to assign rooms. It's mainly to have record of who's here and what's happening. The history books, ya know. This'll be important if it helps us win. I'll just start here and when I point to you just say you name and the quill will write it down. Now we'll begin with you."

The six teens looked over to watch the ones they had summoned as they spoke. Hermione wanted to study them and how they would react to the strange circumstances they found themselves in.

"Seifer Almasy, SeeD Rank 5." The golden blond smirked as he hefted a very large strange looking weapon that had a sword-like blade and handle, barrel and trigger like a gun on to his shoulder.

"Zell Dincht, SeeD Rank 4." This blond seemed kind of excitable as he shifted from foot to foot, but had no visible weapon other than his gloved fists. Hermione also studied the tattoo on his face a moment longer and decided that it gave him a slight aura of surrealism to add to his, what seemed like, charismatic personality.

"Squall Leonhart, SeeD Rank 1, Balamb Garden Commander." His face gave away nothing, he seemed to be carved of ice. He also had the strange sword-gun weapon that the first man's but smaller, more fitted to his slimmer size.

"Irvine Kinneas, SeeD Rank 4." The brunette seemed very laid back to Hermione. He smiled, tipped his cowboy hat and shifted his rifle to his left shoulder.

"Francis Stone, Hotstreak, or F-Stop, all I'll answer to." He grinned as his hands flamed up, most of the others around him backing up except for two others. One of them went next.

"Richard Foley, a.k.a. Gear." His pushed his glasses up his nose and sent Francis a warning look, who then let his hands go out with a put upon look.

"Virgil Hawkins and Static Shock." Hermione saw him smile as he watched Hotstreak pout. She turned to the next one a tall man with hair so blond it was white. It had even less color than Draco's, she thought disbelievingly.

"Zechs Merquise, the Lightning Count, Oz lieutenant, and pilot of the mobile suit Tallgeese." She noted that he sounded aristocratic, elegant in how he formed the words. So she wondered why he wore a mask, though he was all in uniform and had a sword at his side. The next boy stepped forward with a look around the room.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." She noticed that Yusuke was alert, but not tensed as he watched the proceedings. The one after him was shorter and his face even more child like even though he was scowling. So she shocked at how deep his voice was when she heard him name himself.

"Hiei, the Forbidden Child." She wondered what he meant by that.

"Shuichi Minamino." The red head was polite but reserved he paused shortly, "But I was once known as a notorious thief, the fox demon Kurama."

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." The elf, she shivered in delight thinking of all the questions she wanted to ask him, seemed focused on each person as it came time for them to speak. He looked to be studying them just as much as she was, committing everything he learned to memory.

"Logan or Wolverine, I'll answer to either." Hermione felt slightly startled at how feral he came across as. His haircut was also highly unusual she thought as he pulled out a cigar, but than thought better of it and put it back.

"Remy LeBeau, also called Gambit." He was nonchalantly shuffling a card deck, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Warren Worthington III, Angel." The winged man sniffed as his body language screamed stuck up little rich boy. She glanced at Draco who seemed to approve of him, much to her amusement.

"Scott Summers, code name Cyclops." He nodded to the room in general, his visor hiding his eyes from view, but Hermione thought he was slightly confused about being there. Next was that boy Danny that she'd woken up. He seemed to lost in shock, but spoke without prompting.

"Uh, Danny Fenton," he swallowed nervously ignoring a faintly surprised sound from across the room, "Ghost Boy."

"Alexander Harris, but please please please, call me Xander." He had the air about him of a happy-go-lucky kind of guy that was always trying to cheer up everyone and keep the laughter alive. She thought he'd get along with the twins amazingly well. He then turned to look to the blond beside him.

"Spike, used to be known as William the Bloody." The teenage witch noted that Spike had an English accent and found his name to be familiar. She decided to look up anything she could find on her world's version.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Priest." The ruggedly handsome man smiled as he leaned against a huge cross wrapped in white cloth which is held on with leather straps. He wore the traditional clothing of a catholic priest and was dressed all in black except for a bit of white collar at his throat. He then turned to look at the tall blond standing next to him.

"I'm Vash The Stampede." Vash gave a smile that never reached his sad eyes and to Hermione it looked as if he was broken with no way to heal. Her chest felt a little tight so she looked away from him.

"Kouga, Pack Leader of the Wolf Demon Clan." She felt her breath catch and turned to view the one who had so causally stated that he was a demon. He had a cocky grin on his face as he stood there dressed in armor and fur with his long thick black hair pulled up in a ponytail. He seemed to be teasing one of those next to him dressed in red, but he wasn't the next one introduced.

"I am Sesshomaru, Supreme Demon Lord of the West and last of the Tai-Youkai Clan." Hermione took in the blank expression and his long flowing clothing as well as the armor over his chest. He certainly looked the part of a powerful Lord. The one in red snorted at his intro and stepped forward to make his own.

"Feh, my name's Inuyasha. I'm also of the Tai-Youkai blood and that baka's half-brother." Hermione felt a slight urge to smile, but didn't when she noticed that he had dog ears on top of his head and one twitched while she was looking. The dark haired man beside him in black and purple placed a hand on his shoulder before stepping forward and giving a slight bow.

"I am Miroku, just a humble monk." Again Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms. Miroku just blushed and smiled self-consciously, his staff giving a pleasant jingle as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Next was the first three that Hermione had woken up, the only other girl here and two guys she was with. The large, but very charming, prince was first.

"Prince Darvish of Cisali and elite swordsman." His sapphire blues eyes twinkled quiet merrily as he pulled the younger ginger-haired man in front of him, "And this is our little thief-"

"-Aaron." The slate gray eyed man glared at the taller while half-heartedly pulling on his hand. The girl rolled her eyes, sharply whispered for Darvish to behave and looked up. She seemed ready to stare down anyone that got in her way.

"I'm Princess Chandra, and I am one of maybe two or three Wizards of the Nine in our entire world." She finally just pinched Darvish, who just chuckled and let go of Aaron, holding his hands in front of him as if to hold her off. Hermione did smile now, she could very easily see herself befriending these three.

"Uh, I'm Dash Baxton." He looked around wide eyed when Hermione heard a faint noise behind her not unlike a shocked squeak, "But I'm not to sure why I'd be here, I'm just the high school quarterback."

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry, who just shrugged. They'd definitely have to check into that later. She looked to the next one and motioned for him to continue as they took down names. He gave a short nod.

"Chang Wufei, pilot of the gundam mobile suit Nataku, unit 05." The Chinese boy adopted an at ease stance, a beautiful but deadly looking katana strapped to his back. Out of all those summoned, Hermione got the most intense warrior vibes off of this group of boys. Rather surprising given that they had to be at least a year or two younger than she was.

"Quatre Winner, pilot of the gundam Sandrock, unit 04." The blond was easily the shortest of the group, and if Hermione had to say any of them were even halfway normal, it'd be this one.

"Trowa Barton, pilot of gundam Heavyarms, unit 03." Hermione was almost shocked to hear him speak, since she'd woken them she hadn't heard him say anything. He nodded to the boy with the braid that stood beside him.

"Duo Maxwell, pilot of gundam Deathscythe, unit 02." Oh, she thought, this one is definitely an American. She hadn't even thought about that when he introduced himself to her earlier, but she knew she'd have to watch out for this one when he started with the mischief later. She had a feeling that he'd prove to be just as bad as the twins if he was to gain magic. He was garbed much like the catholic priest Wolfwood and had a silver cross around his neck, which puzzled her. But the last one of the five stepped forward and spoke.

"Heero Yuy, pilot of gundam Wing, unit 01." Hermione looked him over and felt a shiver go down her spine. She knew without a doubt that this one was the worst of the lot. His eyes were intent and he had the unmistakable air of someone who didn't stop until they got what they wanted or died trying. She shook herself out of it and realized that there were only two men left.

"Uh, I'm Son Goku and I'm a saiyan." He grinned as he self-consciously scratched the back of his head. He was tall and wearing an orange and blue martial arts gi which did nothing to hide his fit muscular form. That's when Hermione spotted the tail that he unwrapped from around his waist. She blinked than looked to the other one and noticed that yes, he did have one too.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans." His black flame like hair was sort of distracting as Hermione studied his clothing. It consisted of a blue full body suit that left very little to the imagination, white gloves, white and tan boots, and white and tan armor that covered his torso. His tail was firmly wrapped around his waist and he seemed to be dismissive of everyone else around him, scowling almost as hard as Snape even under a powerful calming charm. Hermione did not want to see what he'd be like under normal circumstances.

"Well, that'll do," Fred said as he picked up the parchment and tapped the quill with his wand. The quill stilled and he swept it into a pack at his feet. "Harry ask the castle to make suites for our guests. Hmmm, I think the dungeons have the most unoccupied space that could be used for the rooms."

"Unquestionably," George nodded thoughtfully. "Besides I don't think the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall would be pleased if we messed with the towers or the classrooms. And that way we can have them all pretty close to each other for those that came in groups."

Ron stepped up, "But if you put them down there, you better make sure that you tell Professor Snape that they're there if you don't want to end up as potion ingredients."

"I'll tell him before we talk to all of the Professors if I can get him alone," Draco said. "He's my godfather. He won't do anything to me. . . At least I don't think he would. But I've never gotten him angry at me before. He's always treated me better than _Lucius_ ever did though."

"I'll go ahead and ask the castle then." Harry said as he stepped over to the nearest wall. He touched it with the palm of one hand and his eyes slid closed. Several interested pairs of eyes watched as he faintly glowed for about half of a minute. His eyes opened and they still shone faintly with power as he stepped back. "She says that the rooms will be on two halls beginning one hall over. I go ahead and take them to get settled. Hermione erase any evidence of this ritual, Draco help her. Ron go tell the Professor's to meet us in the Great Hall in thirty minutes. Fred, George, I want both of you to work out a list of the D.A. members still available to help us and which of the students currently here have requested more training."

The messy-haired boy turned back to the others, "If all of you will follow me."

TBC. . .


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Harry watched the other teens go on their way before heading towards the rooms set a corridor over. He made sure everyone was following him before he began to explain a few things that he thought may have been an uncomfortable subject for his friends to go over with the strangers. Well, the twins could of handled it, but he knew the other three would have been bright red before he finished speaking.

"I had the castle prepare rooms for all of you, if you want you may share your rooms. I'm not stupid enough to believe any of you are celibate and I would not ask you to be just because you are here. Also the wizarding world is not as taboo about certain things that the muggle world is. Homosexuality is not looked down upon, but that is mostly due to the fact that we have created ways for two partners of the same sex to conceive and bear children." He looked back and noticed a few uncomfortable faces. He chuckled softly before he continued, "I sorry if I'm making any of you uncomfortable. I just wanted to assure you that if any of you were together that way that no one would think bad of you if you wanted to express those feelings for each other.

"For example the twins and the blond, the three of them are together. Threesomes are unusual but not unheard of, but the fact is that they are all male. They plan on having a bonding ceremony after Voldemort is gone. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. What I wanted to say was merely that you may welcome whom ever you wish into your rooms. And the only reason I thought to bring this up was because I did catch a few looks passing around."

"Nine Above, you don't seem to miss much do you?" Darvish asked amused as Aaron blushed vividly beside him. Harry smiled sadly as he stopped next to the first door.

"I try not to. It could cost me my life to do otherwise." He turned back at the last second, "Just one last thing. Let me show you a house elf so that if you run into one later you'll know not to harm it mainly because they don't fight back unless you're attacking their master. They mostly just tend to the work that needs to be done here and also when one is bonded to a family their magic is based on their masters'. The stronger the master the stronger the house elf. I actually have a pair. I don't approve of slavery so I actually treat them much kinder, but must wizards don't. Prejudice is something that I am very much fighting against in this war. I'll call one of my elves. Winky!"

The little house elf popped into the hall in front of Harry, "Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir? Winky is looking for you. Two hours ago, Mr. Dumbledores, sir is asking for you."

Harry sighed, "Do you know what he wanted, Winky?"

"Oh, yes, Master Harry Potter Sir, is big giants in the forbidden forest. Mr. Hagrid is finding them. He says is six big giants, but they is not moving, sir. Still, still, they is standing. Mr. Dumbledores is wanting Master Harry Potter Sir to be safe. He isn't wanting you is looking for nasty wizards in the forest."

"Giants? But the only way for giants to get here would be if Voldemort portkeyed them to the edge of the wards. Though that doesn't explain why they wouldn't be moving." Harry muttered under his breath. Suddenly, Duo appeared at Harry's side and knelt next to the little house elf.

"Hey, Winky. Might these unmoving 'giants' be made of metal?"

The house elf looked up at Harry with dinner plate eyes until he nodded. she turned back to Duo, "Mr. Dumbledores is saying they is not fleshy like other giants. They is scary says Dobby. He is wanting to look. He says he is protecting Master Harry Potter sir if they is nasty wizards tricky trap."

Duo grinned and turned towards his friends, "Looks like the mobile suits made it guys. Even Peacecraft's suit by the sound of it. Where is the forbidden forest?"

"Maxwell, I would appreciate if you refrained from using that name. It's long been obsolete and I've come to despise it greatly when someone calls me that." Zechs said tensely.

"Oh, touchy. Now, that forest?" He looked to Harry as he stood.

"It's right outside to the left of the main entrance across a smallish field. I was planning on showing everything to all of you tomorrow after we eat breakfast in the great hall. I'll be sending you each a house elf to show you the way to the hall." Harry dismissed Winky and turned back to the first door. "Okay how about Ladies first since the only one here is the lovely Princess Chandra. Now if you please, place you hand on the door and think of a password."

Chandra did as she was told and watched the door open to a breathtaking room with a fireplace, currently not burning, and beautiful, soft looking sofas in black with silver trim. She stepped in and looked around, she then smiled in genuine delight as she noticed that a whole wall in her sitting room was devoted solely to books. "This place is magnificent."

Harry chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. I'll just be getting everyone else to bed though. See you in the morning, Princess."

"Wait," she bit her lip as Harry looked back up, "Could you please place Darvish and Aaron across the hall? It's just I'd like to be able to know where they are and be able to find them if I need to."

"Of course, Princess, that's a completely reasonable request. I'll see to it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harry heard the door close again behind him as he strode across the hall.

"Prince Darvish, Aaron," Harry motioned for them to come over with him to the opposite door. "Princess Chandra asked that you be placed in the rooms across from hers. So if that's not a problem, please place you hands on the door and think of your own personal password."

Darvish shrugged and did so along with Aaron who blushed. Harry watched them enter and bid them a good night. He moved to the next door and everyone knew to place their hand and think their password by now.

The 3rd suite went to the elf prince Legolas and the 4th to the one named Spike. The 5th- to Goku, 6th- to Vegeta, 7th- to Xander, 8th- to Duo and Heero, 9th- to Quatre and Trowa, 10th- to Wufei, 11th- to Hiei and Kurama, 12th- to Seifer, 13th- to Logan, 14th- to Dash, 15th- to Danny, 16th- to Inuyasha, 17th- to Lord Sesshomaru, 18th- to Kouga, then on the second hallway, 19th- to Miroku, 20th- to Scott, 21st- to Remy, 22nd- to Warren, 23rd- to Nicholas, 24th- to Vash, 25th- to Yusuke, 26th- to Zechs, 27th- to Zell and Irvine, 28th- to Squall, 29th- to Virgil, Richie, and Francis. Harry watched the last three enter together and shrugged. They had used seven less rooms than he'd asked for. He touched the wall of the hallway and let his mind touch the castle's consciousness. He told her that they would not be using the rest of the rooms and that she didn't have to hold those open anymore.

Hogwarts gave off a feeling that Harry thought may be happiness and he felt more energy enter and revitalize his body. When he pulled away from the wall he headed back to the great hall with a slight feeling of happiness flittering in his chest.

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

When he arrived he found all five of his friends and the five Professors that had stayed for the summer holidays waiting for him. He walked to the table and took his seat across from Dumbledore while glancing over his friends. Hermione gave him a tight smile to tell him that she and Draco had cleaned the chamber they had done the ritual in.

"Harry, Ron told us that there was something you wanted to tell us?" Dumbledore looked over the top of his crescent glasses at Harry with a stern look. "But first I'd like to know why we weren't able to find you for the last four hours and where you were."

The boy-who-lived sighed, "Well, sir, that is all tied together. You see, I'm ready to take out Voldemort, but I need to be able to go against him without being attacked from behind. We don't have enough forces to go head to head with him though, even with what's left with the D.A., the Order, and the Ministry Aurors. So we've been searching for weeks for a way to help us trim down their forces. . . We found it today."

The Professors began talking all at once, Snape wanted to see it, McGonagall demanding on knowing what it was, Flitwick excited over something new and Hagrid started going on again about the giants outside. Dumbledore just motioned for them to quiet and waited for Harry to continue.

"We found a way to summon warriors from other worlds that would be sympatric to our cause and help us fight. We have already summoned them. . ." More than one Professor gasped at this but he ignored them, "We brought thirty-six people from their worlds to ours. There was only one female amongst them, but most of them seemed to be able fighters. Tomorrow we'll be trying to get a full run down of what each one can do. Though for sure we know the girl is a magic user and a one of the younger teens made his hands flame so there are those with powers here. Five or six of them have claim to a title of royalty, including the girl, and another says he is the commander of some sort.

"Also Winky told me about the metal 'giants' Hagrid found in the forest and one of the boys said that those where his and his friends' mobile suits. Not to sure what they are though. However, it was late so I asked Hogwarts to set up guest quarters for them in the dungeons. I then made sure that each person had a room before coming back up here. Uh, six rooms hold couples, but the rest roomed alone even the Princess." Harry turned to Hermione, the most observant of them, "Is there anything else that needs to be added to that?"

Hermione thought for a moment with a frown, "The only thing I can think of is to warn the Professors that a few of these warriors act like unlike anything I've ever seen before even in the veteran fighters. The boy Heero, I can't get him out of my head. He was just so. . . so, I don't know, but he gave me goose bumps. No one should be that alert? Focused? Intense? I heard the other one, Duo I think, call him the Perfect Soldier. He certainly acts the part. It certainly wouldn't be wise to sneak up on them, well, if you can."

The others nodded around the table, and even Snape seemed to be uncomfortable with hearing this.

"Look, it's late. We should head to bed and then we can finish going though everything in the morning. I don't know about all of you, but I'm still exhausted from the Summoning and that massive calming charm Harry and I cast." Draco said with a slight yawn.

Dumbledore sighed but nodded, "Yes, sleep would be wonderful for now."

"But, Headmaster!" Snape sputtered.

"No, Severus, we'll simply wait for morning." Harry nodded to Dumbledore and stood, waiting for the others to join him. They left as the Professors watched.

"Albus, surely, you aren't going to go along with this?" McGonagall asked in surprise as soon as the teens had exited the Hall. She frowned at the old wizard. He just gave a small smile before answering.

"Minerva, my dear, I think a good night's rest will be just the thing to help all involved see the complete picture." The old wizard said in that cheerful way of his. The others merely sighed and shook their heads.

"Very well, Albus," the deputy headmistress said warily. "We'll finish in the morning."

The cheerful old headmaster then watched as all of his colleagues left, heading off to bed. He looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling and observed the clear night sky with it's many twinkling stars.

It is indeed late, he thought. He pondered over what Harry had told them this evening and sighed, a lemon drop found it's way into his mouth as he headed towards his own rooms that laid beyond his office.

TBC. . .


	7. Chapter VII

I've got the next chapter now for those actually reading this one. I do realize that generally crossovers are looked down on so I'm especially thankful for rosiegirl, D.K. Dracona, Noeturna, and snowlight144's reviews. So have at it.

Chapter VII

Yusuke awoke to sunlight across his face and stretched much like a cat before he even gave a thought to getting out of the nice, warm bed. "Ah, better get up before the old woman comes in to get me."

He stopped as he remembered that he wasn't on his own world anymore. He sighed and rolled out of bed anyways, walking over to a cabinet he saw on the other side of the bedroom. He opened it to see if there was anything inside of it and was amazed to see what looked to be a complete wardrobe in his own size. Yusuke with wide eyes took out a training gi and a pair of boxers before moving into the bathroom to bathe. He entered to find the water already running for him, the smell of sandalwood in the air as the water faintly steamed.

The young spirit detective grinned. He could get used to this place he decided as he slid his naked body into the deep pool of water.

Half an hour later, clean, dried, and dressed, he began a simple warm-up kata in his suite's living space. He had learned it from Genkai just before being taken. For a moment he paused to wonder about what she would think when Hiei, Kurama, and he failed to appear for lunch as they usually did.

"Eh, Granny'll figure it out eventually." He continued to practice until he heard a small popping sound. He turned to see a large eared, wide eyed creature like the one that had been shown last night to the summoned warriors. He cocked his head to the side and studied the being in the early morning light. The house elf bowed before standing up straight again, it's large head barely coming past his waist.

"Bipsy is to lead sir to breakfast. Is you ready, sir?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Yusuke said slowly. "Let's go."

Yusuke followed the little elf out into the hall and past the doors of the others. He thought for a moment then looked back to Bipsy. "Hey, do you know if any of the others have already went to breakfast?"

"Bipsy isn't knowing, sir. Others is helping Master Harry Potter Sir's other visitors. Headmaster Dumbledores is saying bring when they is ready. Bipsy thinks maybe sir isn't first awakes this morning."

"Oh, alright," Yusuke smirked, "I'll find the other two later. Maybe I'll be able to learn this magic stuff later. I'm sure I could use that on Kuwabara when I get back."

Bipsy shrugged and led Yusuke through the maze of hallways, even having to pause and wait when a staircase started moving while they were on it. Then they reached the great hall and Yusuke couldn't help but stare in awe. He glanced around the room from the floating candles to the tapestries that hung in mid air to the ceiling which depicted the bright early morning sun in a clear sky. The elf led him over to on of the long tables where a handful of others that he recognized from last night were sitting. Bipsy then bowed and vanished, a plate appearing in front of him at the same time. Yusuke nodded to the dark haired boy across from him.

"Good morning, uh, sorry. I'm terrible with names." The boy gave an apologetic smile. Yusuke waved it off and grinned back at the other teen.

"That's alright. I gotta hear a name a couple of times before I get them, too. Name's Yusuke Urameshi. And yours was-"

"Danny Fenton. Uh, are you the only one from your world that got brought here?" Danny's blue eyes showed only curiosity as he took a bite of what looked like sausage. Yusuke shook his head as he went ahead and began to fill up his plate with stuff he thought looked edible enough for him to try.

"Nope, a couple of pals of mine, Hiei and Kurama, got pulled here too. But what about you? You know any one else here?" he smirked, "Well, besides me now."

Danny swallowed, "I know Dash is here, though, I'm not to sure why. And he's no friend of mine, I've been avoiding him every chance I got since like kindergarten. He's always bullied me for no reason. Which only got worse as we got older, especially after he made the varsity football team. Urgh. I can't stand him."

Yusuke looked at Danny in surprise as he bit viciously into a piece of toast. The young spirit detective ate slowly as he studied Danny a moment. A call caught their attention as a short blond with a strange tattoo on his face that kind of gave him an exotic air greeted another young man with short brunette hair and a multitude of belts.

"Man, think he's got enough belts to keep his pants up?" Yusuke asked Danny sarcastically.

"If it's not he'll probably have to try to make due with tape. I don't think there are any more belts left." Danny grinned mischievously. "Or maybe he could try shoelaces?"

Yusuke laughed, glancing back again, "Yeah, he could. Oh, hey, there's Hiei and Kurama. They'll probably come sit with us as soon as they spot me. I'll introduce ya."

"Okay, but with my luck, Dash'll be here soon and he'll be sticking to my side like blood sucking tick. Only I don't think I could get away with taking off his head." Yusuke burst into laughter again as Danny shook his head sadly.

"Nah, but if you stick with me, I'll make sure he doesn't mess with ya."

Danny looked surprised then smiled, "Maybe, but I can take care of myself."

At that moment Kurama slid on to the bench beside Yusuke, Hiei settling on his other side. Yusuke greeted them with a quick, "Morning. Oh, this is Danny Fenton."

Danny swallowed another mouthful of food before speaking, "Hi, nice to meet you both."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Fenton." Kurama said formally under Danny's confused look.

Hiei, however, merely ignored him. Yusuke just grinned when Danny glanced back at him. "Don't worry about them. Kurama's always doing that 'be elegant' shit and Hiei only ever really talks to Kurama. Well, unless he's arguing with Kuwabara, who is always trying to fight with him."

"Oh," Danny said softly.

Just then a teenage girl sat down beside Danny with a shy smile for the four boys. "Hello, I'm Tracy Davis."

"Uh, I'm Danny Fenton, but just call me Danny. And that's-"

"Yusuke Urameshi, and these here are my pals Hiei and Kurama. Hiei don't talk too much though, just like I was telling Danny just now. Kurama doesn't seem to mind that to much though." Yusuke flashed a wicked smile at the girl and turned to Kurama, "Hey, Kurama, does he even make any noise when you sleep together?"

The red haired teen merely arched an eyebrow while Hiei growled, the lightest blush crossing his cheeks. Tracy slipped a small hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. Yusuke smirked as he began flirting openly with the pretty young witch they had just met. Tracy smiled at him as the other three just shook their heads and continued to eat.

"So, I've never seen you around before," Tracy slipped into the conversation after listening to Yusuke's witty comments for about five minutes. "Are you all exchange students from other wizarding schools?"

Danny answered first, "No, I think that someone will explain our presence here. Uh, I think there was a group of five boys and one girl that brought us here. Maybe one of them will say something. Er, what were their names again?"

"There was a one Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, three Weasleys, Ron, Fred, and George, and a girl named Hermione Granger." Kurama spoke up. Tracy's eyebrows went up in surprise as a wide smile crossed her lips.

"Oh, really," she said, "That says a bit about whether you can be trusted around here. I'm close friends with Draco, you see. I'm also in Slytherin house and I am going to be entering seventh year once school starts up again."

"I remember they told us the story about the houses here," Yusuke looked thoughtful. "Wasn't the guy who started your house suppose to be the bad guy who's descendant is the one that's making all the ruckus."

"Unfortunately, yes. And most of those in the wizarding world thinks that everyone in Slytherin is evil. But don't you know all this already?"

"Nope." Danny reentered the conversation. "We're not from here. All we know is what that Harry guy and that girl told us last night when we got here. They said something about talking to us again this morning. Maybe they'll tell us more about things work around here when they do."

"Hmm. . ."Tracy tilted her head. "So where are you all from?"

"I do not think that it is time to reveal that yet, Miss Davis." Kurama said quietly as the others looked at him questioningly. "We were not told to keep it a secret yet we were neither told to tell and some things are best to keep to oneself until one is sure of one's confidates."

"That's tr-" Danny was interrupted as he felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned to look up into nervous bright blue eyes. The others looked over at Dash with curious eyes as he stood behind Danny. And the dark haired boy wondered if the blond could look any more uncomfortable.

"Er, I just wanted to know if I could sit with you Fenton." Dash took a deep breath and glanced at the others, "I know I haven't always been the nicest guy, but you're the only person I know here."

Danny studied Dash a moment and glanced at Yusuke who shrugged. "Alright, but you'd better be on your best behavior while we're here. I don't think anyone here will tolerate bullying."

Dash grimaced and nodded before seating himself on Danny's right. Another plate appeared before the blond to his surprise and he almost jumped. He noticed the girl looking at him over Danny's shoulder and he looked back curiously. She then smiled and reached across Danny to hold out her hand.

"Tracy Davis. And you are?"

"Dash Baxton," The blond gave a shy smile as he took the offered hand. The others watched him for a moment before introducing themselves. Dash nodded to each as he learned their names and sat quietly filling his plate as the others resumed their conversation from before.

As he ate, he barely even noticed a tingle that started at his heart and spread throughout his body. A quick shivered raced down his spine at the strange sensation. Suddenly the blond felt the tingling change into a intense burning that made his gasp. Danny glanced over at Dash when he heard the other boy's stifled gasp and the clink as he dropped his fork. A look showed that the other boy was pale and sweat was beading on his brow as he seemed to no longer be aware of those around him.

"Dash?" Danny touched his arm but snatched his hand back as the blond shuddered in pain. Dash's head flopped back as he let loose a harsh scream that brought all eyes to him as he seemed to begin to glow. Danny and Yusuke jumped to catch him as fell over backwards. Then Danny felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Allow us to help him," he said softly as Hermione and Ron stepped up beside him. Danny nodded and relinquished his hold on his classmate. Yusuke did the same and everyone watched as the trio quickly began to check him over while waiting for another witch that came rushing over.

"He's starting to go into convulsions, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione stated simply as the older witch knelt next to the blond's head. Then with another wave of her wand over the boy said quietly to herself, "It like he's coming into an magical inheritance of some kind that's conflicting with his body."

Dash screamed again and sat up so quickly he almost knocked over the brunette witch. Harry and Ron pushed him back down as the glowing around him began to back off. The blond moaned as he laid there for another moment. The nurse gasped as she ran a another charm over the boy's weakened form before looking up at the Golden Trio.

"Why wasn't I informed that he is a Veela?"

TBC. . .

I'll try to have the next chapter for this story up next week along with the next chapter for one of my other stories. So please review.


	8. Chapter VIII

Sorry it's taken me so long to get the next chapter of this up. Lot's of factors fed into that but do know that I'll be trying to update a few of my other stories as well and I be posting as often as I can manage, but sadly I can't make promises. And of course R&R.

_"italics" - _Sindarin

Chapter VIII

Logan growled as he entered what looked to be a large mess hall, the strange little creature leading him bowed and then vanished with a snap of its fingers. Wolverine sniffed the air cautiously and looked around studying those within. He decided to just find the others. A quick glance to the right side of the room showed Angel sitting beside Gambit half way down the far long table, though he didn't see Scott anywhere. The other mutant probably hadn't got there yet.

Quickly walking over to sit down across from Remy, he stiffened as a loud pain filled scream pierced the air before he could even greet the other men. The others shot to their feet as one of the blond boys that had appeared with them last night fell to the ground in pain on the other side of the hall. Their summoners and a few others that they had not yet met hurried over to the boy and Logan strained to listen to their conversation over the others talking around them in speculation.

"He's starting to go into convulsions, Madam Pomfrey," the young brown haired witch, Hermione he remembered, said to the elder one with white hair under a prim white cap. "It like he's coming into an magical inheritance of some kind that's conflicting with his body."

Gambit appeared at his elbow having jumped over the table and Warren started to ask if Logan could make out what was happening. The feral man gestured for silence as the witch called Madam Pomfrey gasped looking up the three kneeling next to her with a strange expression.

"Why wasn't I informed that he is a Veela?" she demanded as she continued to try and help the boy as the screaming lessened slightly.

Logan frowned at that and turned to ask Warren, "What the hell is a Veela?"

Warren could only give him a confused look as he shrugged, "I've never heard of such a thing before in my life."

"Do you think if we do pick up abilities while we're here, like they said we might, that. . . that is what will happen to us? It certainly looks painful," Scott muttered softly as he walked up beside them, not really expecting an anwser. Remy quietly watched with calm red eyes while shuffling his deck of cards in his hands almost anxiously.

The older witch finished talking to the others who had been assisting her and set off out of the hall with the boy who was no longer screaming and writhing. He was now floating behind her peacefully as if he were just asleep. Wolverine snorted softly as everyone else begun to return to their seats and unfinished meals while glancing around uncertainly.

"I wonder if they'll be telling us just what that was all about," Scott said as he seated himself on the empty bench space next to Wolverine, Gambit and Angel returning to the other side.

"Well, they'd have to wouldn't they?" Warren said as he wrinkled his nose at the strange food before him, half of which he couldn't even begin to identify. "After all, if we don't like the way that they're doing things we could refuse to help them fight against their dark lord. That was the whole reason we were brought here for remember."

Scott crossed his arms and leaned on the table as he settled in to think about it. Logan merely grunted and began to eat something flat and fried that seemed to be somekind of meat. And Gambit shared a glance with Angel as the conversation ended for the moment.

MOMOM

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had been watching as these new guests of Harry's trickled into the Great Hall for breakfast since he'd arrived. So far he'd counted twenty-nine new faces, before one of them and began convulsing on the floor. Soon Poppy had it under control and she escorted the boy's unconscious form to the infirmary.

A male Veela? He'd never even thought it was possible. Of course, it did make sense that there would be males of the species for procreation purposes, but the Veela were so secretive about themselves and only females were ever seen outside of their colonies. This would be a considerable option to learn more about Veela than was now known. He wondered if he should contact a Veela to teach the boy to control any and all powers he may come into.

The old wizard shook his head in amazement and decided he'd think on it some more before doing anything. The headmaster along with everyone else within the Great Hall watched as the poor boy was taken away before the meal slowly picked back up. A couple of latecomers wandering into breakfast and listening to their friends in open amazement of what they missed as they ate. He tuned out most of the conversations around him as he waited for Harry to return from escorting Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary which shouldn't take too much longer.

He would also ask Severus and Minerva what they thought of all these 'warriors'. The two of them had always been excellent judges of character when they earnestly studied others. Dumbledore had of course come to depend on them quite a bit in everything he did.

He turned to watch Minerva as she frowned beside him and kept an eye on the various groups of students, watching to make sure they behaved themselves around their guests. He smiled briefly and turned to his other side to regard the empty seat, Severus's seat. He chuckled, it seemed that after all these years the potions master was still not a morning person. However, he was sure that Severus would soon turn up. He would not sleep in and miss taking a look at these warriors.

MOMOM

Severus Snape was most definitely not a morning person and had not been so in many years long past. But after everything that had happened the night before, i.e. Potter pulling a damned summoning ritual, he decided that it'd be better to rise and shine as they say.

_Well, not exactly shine_, he thought to himself grimly. He yawned as he got out bed as he did every morning, slowly. He stifled the urge to roll over and go back to sleep, hurrying through a fairly cold shower to wake himself up fully as he reapplied the many glamours he used daily. After all, no self respecting person could really be so disgusting as to let his personal hygiene slip that much. These glamours just let him terrify his students all the more easily while distancing himself from those who'd try to befriend him.

One last check in the mirror and he was out the door towards the Great Hall. His long stride sweeping him into the hall within only ten minutes. He entered in a swirl of dark robes and stalked up to the staff table. Eyes followed him along the hall until he seated himself next to the aged headmaster and he pulled his empty mug to him. New faces looked up at him with curious expressions and raised eyebrows. He sneered down at them and pulled his pot of coffee closer, pouring some into his mug and gulping it down black within seconds. He was the only professor with a taste of the stuff, the rest preferring their morning tea to the stronger beverage.

He trailed his eyes over the occupants of the Great Hall, catching the gaze of many of the new visitors as they eyed him cautiously. He'd already set himself up as a person not to antagonize in the eyes of many of the newcomers, he thought with slight amusement.

The door of the great hall opened again to allow another house elf and a another visitor dressed in assorted shades of green. Severus glanced up at him and froze where he sat, disbelief slamming into in with the force of a sledgehammer. Standing there in the doorway was someone he'd thought he'd never see again in his lifetime. Whose face haunted all his dreams of what could have been, should have been, would have been.

"Legolas," he breathed softly in astonishment. The elf prince looked up at the staff table in confusion and Severus slowly stood to his feet. This caught the undivided attention of nearly everyone in the Great Hall. He walked around the head table and down the length of the hall to stand before the blond elf, words in Sindarin falling easily from his lips. "_Legolas, I never thought. . . I almost never dared to dream that we'd meet again_._ Let alone like this, so suddenly._"

"_Again_?" Legolas startled, "_Do I know you? I don't think I do. . ."_

Severus frowned before he remembered his glamoured appearance, "_This is an illusion I have cloaked myself in. This world has no elves and so to hide I learned the magics of this place to cloud any perception of myself. This illusion can only be broken when I have found another like me and they consent to help me rid myself of this spell. It was only to hide me until I could find my way back to Arda. I just never imagined that you'd find your way to this place and to me, little one._"

"_Maegdil__?" _Legolas said hesitantly, memories of an ellon not much older than him who'd disappeared from Mirkwood almost a millennia ago. An ellon who'd he had always been quite fond of and had taken to calling him little one, even though he was but a few centuries older. His handsome face came into sharp focus in his mind suddenly.

Severus Snape swept into a deep bow and Legolas sighed, hands reaching out, "_Please do not bow to me, Maegdil."_

"_Legolas, my prince, my little one,"_ he sighed as he rose, "_It's very much a relief to hear my name after so long."_

Legolas nodded in understanding. He then realized that they were at the center of attention of all those gathered with the Great Hall, a blush dusting his cheeks and darkening the tips of his ears. He turned to this man who claimed to be the one ellon who'd ever really wormed his way so deeply into his heart.

"_We should discuss this elsewhere shouldn't we?"_ the Mirkwood prince asked.

Severus sighed, "_Of course, little one. But please, this illusion. . . I haven't been myself in over two thousand years. I'm not even sure I can remember what I look like. I- Please."_

_"Two thousand years?"_ Legolas gasped, "_But you only disappeared just under a thousand years ago. Oh, my dear Maegdil, how you most have suffered for so long without kin or haven. What must I do to break this spell over you?"_

_"You need only touch my brow with a small bit of your blood. That is all and it will shatter the spell, my prince,"_ Severus explained softly. He moved forward to kneel before the blond elf, gazing up at him with affection plain on his face for all to see. The various wizards and witches with clear views of the potions master broke into whispers. Legolas pulled a dagger from his waist and cut shallowly into his palm, just enough to draw blood. He placed his palm upon Snape's brow and a loud cracking noise sounded throughout the Great Hall. Severus's kneeling form was enveloped by a silver mist and he laughed joyously, the sound warm and kind even as it took on a more melodious tone not unlike the sound of many bells. Suddenly, the mist was blown away by a gust of wind and Maegdil was revealed to all those watching warily.

"_Legolas! Little one, it is finished! It feels so good to be myself once more, no longer pretending to be another one of these wizards with their silly wars."_ Maegdil got to his feet in a fluid motion as he swept Legolas into his arms and twirled around in a circle. His thigh-length hair glittered like mithil in the morning light and his handsome face bore the broad grin that Legolas remembered so well, that made his stomach knot and his heart skip a beat.

"_Maegdil, my heart sings to see you so well. I nearly sailed west when it was discovered that you'd disappeared and could not be found."_ Legolas paused as he was placed back on his own feet. A sad smile crossing his lips, "_Everyone thought that you'd someone been taken by orcs. I thought you'd been killed, Maegdil. I thought that I'd has to sail west to see you again."_

_"Oh, beloved,"_ Maegdil said softly, tilting Legolas's chin up, "_I am so sorry, little one. I still am not sure what happened to me, how I came to this place. I was in Mirkwood one moment and the next thing I remember is waking here in this world with strange creatures all around me. I didn't mean to make you sad little one. I had been thinking of asking for your permission to court you, my little one."_

"_Will you now?"_ Legolas asked gently, "_If you can return with me when my task here is over? Or have you moved on in all that time?"_

_"How could I move on when all I could think of was you? I nearly faded before I decided that I would do what ever I could to return. I have been searching all this time to find the path home. Even in all the time I have been here, I have never thought of this world as home. It could never be home when you were not here with me." _Severus smiled softly down at his beloved and various witches awed at the gentle expression of the face of these two beings. No one had a real clue as to what was going on but it was fairly clear to some extent after what happened next.

Legolas blushed faintly and leaned up to place a small chaste kiss on Maegdil's lips. The elder elf pulled the younger flush against himself. The whole of the Great Hall burst into conversation as they debated on what was happening. Many sure that the newcomer had transfigured Snape after being offended by his looks. Others, mostly muggleborn and half-blood, decided that Snape had long ago been cursed, after all who didn't want to curse him, and this being had been able to break it.

The Mirkwood prince drew back with a blush, "_I think that we should discuss this further in private, dearest."_

The potions master looked around at all the commotion and nodded, "_Let's retire to my chambers to break our fast and we can continue our conversation there. They'll send a message down to us when they need us again."_

_"Then shall we,"_ Legolas said with a shy smile. Maegdil merely took his arm and led him gently from the Great Hall leaving behind the headmaster and deputy headmistress trying to call down all of the students while watching the fair pair go.

TBC. . .

Sorry if it was a little fast and abrupt. I've been trying to get this together forever. Next chapter should be posted something in the next two weeks, but again no promises.


End file.
